Summer
by Isabel Arendil Jade
Summary: Lord Voldemort has been defeated & there is one year left of Hogwarts for the "gang". Its time for them to have a memorable summer. I am bad at summaries. Characters are a bit OOC. Main characters are DMxHG & HPxLL Pairings/ships: HPxLL. DMxHG. BZxGW. RWxLB. Its whatever comes to mind(: I cant rate... T incase? I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. This is kind of random & it just came to mind. Im not sure what to say about it but read it? (: enjoy. **

Hermione's POV~

The final battle has ended. Voldemort was defeated. All of the soon to be graduating Hogwarts students moved into a small secluded town. We are all neighbors & summer has just begun. Next year is our last year as students at Hogwarts. All of us are determined to make this summer memorable.

Luna & I sat at the table eating breakfast.

"I really love this living situation Mione" Luna remarked while she finished buttering her bagel. Ginny, Lavender, Luna & I live in a house. Our house has 2 floors. Ginny & Lavender are roommates on the bottom floor. Luna & I are roommates on the top floor.

"Me too Luna" I reply smiling big. In our last 2 years at Hogwarts, Luna & I have become really close. We're like sisters and best friends.

"What do you want to do today Luna?" I ask. Luna takes a bite out of her bagel and thinks.

"We could have a movie day?" She suggests giggling. "That's a really good idea, I wonder what Ginny & Lavender are doing?" I say.

"Oh, that's right, Lavender ran up early this morning & left a note on the door. She & Ginny already went out. They apparated to some mall. They're going shopping of course" Luna said laughing at how predictable the two were. I laughed along with her. Ginny & Lavender were the way that Me & Luna were. Best friends and sisters. We were all close as a group of four, but we were also always in these pairs.

"Let's get ready and run to the general store and get some food & then to the movie store" I suggest as I walk to the sink to wash our dishes.

"Alright. Ill meet you back here in a couple" Luna says while walking towards her room. I finish the dishes and go to get dressed. I decide to wear my favorite dress and black patterned tights but I couldn't find the right shoes. "Luna" I ask from my room. Luna's room is next to mine.

"huh Mione?" She responds.

"Can I wear the short black lace up boots?" I question. She & I are the same size in clothes and shoes so we pretty much just doubled our wardrobe.

"Yeah. Their by the door" Luna mutters.

Luna comes out to grab her flats when I'm putting on the boots, She's wearing a skirt & tights along with a slightly loose plaid flannel. Somehow Luna can make any outfit look cute. I smile.

"Cute Luna" I comment. "Adorable Mione" Luna shot back. We walked out the door laughing & stopped dead in our tracks. Outside leaning against a car stood Draco waiting while Harry walked up our stairs.

"Harry" Luna chirped. She then pretty much flew herself at him. Harry caught her & almost fell down the stairs but managed to steady himself. "Morning Lu" He said kissing her. I laughed & walked passed them to Draco. He was smirking as usual & I grinned.

"Morning Love" Draco said pecking my cheek.

"Morning" I responded while snuggling into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Luna asked

"We were wondering what you were doing today. Draco couldn't find Blaise and Ron was eating breakfast" Harry said shrugging. Harry, Ron, Blaise, & Draco live next door. They have a similar living situation. Harry & Ron share the bottom flat. Draco & Blaise share the top one. Harry & Draco no longer hate eachother. Now they are kind of "friends".

"We were going to have a movie day" I say looking at Harry. Harry nods & looks at Draco who simply looks impassive.

"Well I think Mione & I should get going" Luna says winking at me. Harry looks confused.

"Yeah" I add while pulling away from Draco.

"What?" Harry inquires. The boys look so confused that Luna & I begin to crack up.

"Nevermind, are you guys coming?" Luna asks. Harry nods & Draco grabs my hand. We begin to walk toward town when Draco says "We fly around on the pestrals & then have a movie night"

"That's a really nice idea" Luna says beaming.

"We all know that you love pestrals" Harry says in a teasing way.

"Their quite remarkable creatures" I say backing Luna up. She grins at me & nods.

"So is that a yes?" Draco asks. There's a chorus of "Yes, Yeah, & mmhmm" & we make for the forest.

~~~~~~10 minutes later~~~~~~~~

We are all on our own Pestrals. Luna was flying on her favorite pestral, they had a very strong bond. We all flew about, over the town, over the forests and in threw the trees. It was really fun. I started flying toward the beach. Luna & Draco were by my side in an instant. We flew over the ocean & even dipped down pretty close to it.

~~~~~20 minutes later~~~~~~~~~

Draco & Harry were going to the general store to by some candy & chips & drinks & normal food for dinner. Meanwhile Luna & I were standing outfront of the movie store. We ended up renting the entire first season of "Emily Owens M.D." Along with some movies which were "Pitch Perfect. Secretariat. Titanic. Paul" & some others. We intended to watch Emily Owens & maybe 2 movies. We met the boys back at the house.

**Please review. Hope you liked it. If you dont have anything good to say about it, please dont say anything. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Im updating again. I am not sure that this story is actually going anywhere. But I enjoy writing it. **

Luna's POV~

We just finished watching the 8th episode of _Emily Owens M.D._ Hermione & I don't like blood very much but the show is interesting enough that we power through. I really want Dr. Micah Barnes to just go for Emily. It's obvious that he likes her. & She seems to like him too.

"I think that Micah should just ask Emily out" I say to Hermione. She nods in obvious agreement. Draco is still looking at the screen though he has his arm around her shoulder. & Harry is in the kitchen getting some water.

"I think that 8 episodes of that show is enough for tonight," Harry states walking into the room.

"What about watching a movie now? After all it is movie night" Harry finishes watching us.

"Alright, what about Paul" Draco suggests.

"Sounds good to me" Hermione says nodding towards me.

"Yeah. Ill get it ready. Harry you go make some popcorn" I say as I stand up.

"I was just in the kitchen…" Harry starts but Hermione stands up & says "goodness Harry, Ill do it, go talk to Draco" Harry nods.

~~~~~~~ 5 minutes later ~~~~~~~~

Hermione & I are on the floor in front of the TV. Harry & Draco are sitting on the couch watching intently while shoving popcorn into their mouths. I nudge Hermione & we both look at the boys & giggle. Paul is actually really funny. I was laughing really hard throughout most of it. Once the movie ended it was about 11:30PM. Draco & Harry realized that they should head home.

"Wait" Hermione said abruptly. Both boys turned to look at her

"Stay the night. We can all sleep out here. In sleeping bags" She said smiling. Harry nodded & Draco looked confused.

"I don't know Mione" Draco says looking at her sadly.

"Well someone can sleep on the couch or we can all be on the floor," I stated.

Harry's POV~

I actually really liked Hermione's idea. I hadn't gotten to spend a night with Luna before & it had been a while since I had a slumber party like thing. Hermione looks at Draco with puppy-dog-like eyes & he caves.

"I just texted Blaise" Draco says.

"Why" Luna asks

"So he knows where I am," Draco says. I realize that it's a really good idea so I shoot Ron a message. Hermione has her wand out and I notice that she is duplicating the sleeping bags.

"We can zip them together," Luna says enthusiastically.

"That's very true" I say. She's so smart.

Draco helps Hermione zip together the sleeping bags while Luna pops another movie into the player while I get some pillows off of both of their beds.

"We're watching _The Titanic_" Luna says.

"I haven't seen it & Ginny told me it's amazing. It's her favorite movie" Luna states.

"Okay" Hermione says with zero happiness. Draco grimaces & I remember how Ginny made me watch it with her. We all get settled in to watch the movie.

Draco's POV~

We just started _The Titanic _& already I am bored. I dislike this movie. I thought that Hermione knew that. I look over to her & see that even she doesn't seem to be enjoying it. About 3 minutes later I notice that Hermione has snuggled super close up to me & that she has her eyes closed. I smile as I wrap my arm around her & kiss her forehead. I snuggle into her as well & slowly begin to feel better about watching this movie. Luna is lying on her stomach with her head on her hands & Harry has one arm around her torso while he rests his weight on the other, he is also resting his head on her shoulder. He looks at me & I can tell that he is only watching this movie for her. I nod & he smiles at me & then turns his focus back to Luna. Hermione is asleep & she looks adorable. I too slowly start to nod off.

**Hope you liked it. Review~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Im home sick with the flu so im trying to update stories. Yeah. enjoy. i dont really know what happened in this chapter.**

Harry's POV~

The Titanic has just begun to sink. Luna looks deeply involved in the movie. I see how intently she stares at the screen. It's almost in a dreamy way. I glance over at the now sleeping Draco & Hermione. Draco is lying on his side & Hermione is curled into him, he has his arm around her & she has her face buried in his chest. It's cute. & I can't believe that I just said that. Draco & I have actually advanced to being good friends. Ron's strange these days, but that's not out of the normal I guess. Luna looks up for a second.

"Harry, have you seen the popcorn?" She asks in an angelic voice. I instantly look away.

"hmm. I say. Uhm No..." I say innocently.

"You ate it all didn't you?" Luna deciphers. I nod & she gives me a light smack then continues to watch the movie. I laugh lightly & then decide to watch with her.

Luna's POV~

Harry ate all of the popcorn. You have got to be kidding me. Well whatever. We're to the point in the movie where Rose & Jack are in the ocean. It's such a sad scene to have happen. Rose is lying on the door, she's soaking wet, but Jack is in the water. They're holding hands & talking, making promises that they'll never be able to keep & speaking. Then Jack just freezes. & I mean that literally & in the sense that he stops moving. Rose begins to cry & shake his hand frantically. "I'll never let go Jack" Rose says on the screen. That brings me back to something someone said to me at Hogwarts.

Flashback~

I was standing in Hogwarts, with Neville. He was holding onto my hand & the hand of Devine- a girl from Hufflepuff. It was the year that Harry participated in the goblet of fire, around the time of the Yule Ball. Neville had brought me to the Astronomy tower where he had told Devine to meet him. She stood there looking disgusted at me. I had my hair down, & I had a violet dress on, it flowed & it was a little fairy-like. Devine was the meanest but prettiest girl in Hufflepuff. & She was known for it. She was all hookups except for the occasional relationship, pretty much no guys asked her out because they didn't want to deal with her. Neville was smitten by her & she had taken a recent interest in him. We were all standing in the Astronomy tower when one of the dragons from the cup got loose & flew up towards us. It scared Devine & she shoved me. The dragon now stared deviously at Neville & Devine. I was hanging off the Astronomy tower. Neville quickly grabbed my hand as he was holding Devine's as well. She was terrified & she held onto him. I wasn't scared of the dragon, rather of the huge fall from the tower. Dragons are highly misunderstood & I always found them to be amazing & unique creatures that I wanted to study. The dragon flew closer to Devine & she stepped back & fell now she too was hanging off the astronomy tower. Neville held us both. He had a better grip on Devine. I was slipping slowly. The dragon flew to a couple feet from Neville. He knew he had to use his wand. In doing so, he would have to let go of one of our hands.

"The dragon doesn't want to hurt us" I said weakly.

"I hate to break it to you Loony, but it does" Devine said in a snotty tone. Neville nodded his head in agreement to what Devine said. I looked at him in disbelief.

"I'll never let go" Neville said. & then he let go. I began to fall. I realized that I was going to die & he was going to kill the dragon. I just barely saw him pull out his wand when the dragon flew down to me. I landed on its back as it flew & landed on the ground. I fell off its back & watched it fly back towards the forest. The last thing I remember was seeing Neville & Devine kissing at the top, & knowing that I was on the bricks, my cheek pressed into the ground, & someone calling my name. Then I blacked out.

End of flashback~

Thinking back to it now, he never said my name. So maybe he wasn't talking to me. Harry was looking at me in a concerned way. I noticed that there were tears running down my cheeks.

"Luna, was it really that horribly sad" Harry asks motioning to the movie. I realize that I was so stuck in thought that I didn't see the ending.

"No, it was a memory." I say while rewinding to see the end.

"The one with Neville & Devine?" Harry questions. I nod. I later found out that he was the one who brought me to the infirmary. Harry pulls me into a hug.

"I was just scared" I say. Although Neville had broken my trust & I never healed from it. Harry nodded though I could tell he knew that it was more than that, but he didn't push for which I was thankful. The ending was sad. I begin to lie down & sleep. Harry already has his eyes closed. & Hermione & Draco fell asleep forever ago.

Hermione's POV~

I just woke up. It smells like toast. Draco is still sleeping but Harry is buttering & toasting toast while Luna pours orange juice. I let them have their moment while I try to figure out how to detangle myself from Draco without waking him up. That's when I feel a strong grip around my torso. I am about to look over at Draco when I begin to laugh. He's tickling me. He wasn't asleep.

"Draco" I manage to get out between laughs. Soon enough Luna & Harry are tackling him & trying to get him to stop. So I get my revenge. I begin to tickle Draco when I realize that Luna is tickling me. Oh what a way to wake up. Tickle & wrestling wars.

**Please review. I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
